Vida
by Loops Magpe
Summary: En la piel del niño se reflejaban las luces de colores, mientras mantenía los ojos enormes y bien abiertos. Después, una sola palabra. La primera Navidad de su hijo. Pequeño oneshot navideño.


**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, sólo ocio.**

* * *

 **VIDA**

 _One!Shot_

En el trayecto de la guardería a su apartamento, Izayoi le cedió la bufanda a su bebé y acomodó su gorro de lana. Esa noche no había nevado, pero el característico aire frío del invierno se colaba entre su ropa, hasta el punto de provocar que sus dientes castañearan. La joven mujer se aferró aun más al pequeño cuerpo para calentarse un poco.

Después de acomodar su bolso y la mochila del niño, se puso de nuevo en movimiento.

—Piernas y brazos fuertes, una buena condición física… ¿Qué más podemos pedir? —entre jadeos, Izayoi soltó las ventajas que encontró después de olvidar su boleto de autobús en el trabajo. Concentrarse en ello servía un poco para olvidar su dolor de espalda y los brazos entumecidos.

Pero el bebé no se dio cuenta de cuán agotada se sentía, sólo comenzó a moverse de repente, como mariposa tratando de romper su crisálida.

—Inuyasha, ya casi llegamos —le reprendió con la voz cansada, culpando al hambre y el sueño por su comportamiento. Aun así, el niño luchó hasta que logró sacar la cabeza despeinada de su envoltorio cálido formado por dos mantas.

—Ahhh —balbuceó.

Izayoi se le quedó viendo un rato hasta que siguió con la mirada el lugar señalado por esa pequeña mano que cerraba y abría los dedos: los adornos de Navidad en los escaparates de las tiendas, la gente que se tomaba fotos con la iluminación. Sólo entonces ella se percató de que faltaban unos cuantos días para el veinticuatro de diciembre.

Al igual que su hijo, la mujer quedó hipnotizada por la mezcla de colores, olores y sonidos, al igual que el calor que manaba de los establecimientos y las propias personas, completamente abrigadas pero sin dejar de reír.

Después, el embrujo se rompió cuando Izayoi vio a las parejas caminando por la calle, tomadas de las manos.

Cubrió de nuevo a Inuyasha con la mantas y obligó a sus piernas adoloridas a moverse.

—Vamos, es hora de ir a casa —susurró, y esta vez el niño estuvo más tranquilo.

Al llegar a ese diminuto apartamento que llamaban hogar, ambos tomaron un baño caliente que les ayudó a recuperar energías. Izayoi se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo visto hacía poco en las calles del centro. Por eso, mientras alimentaba al bebé y acariciaba su cabello —húmedo, tan suave y claro—, no pudo sacarse de la mente la idea de celebrar Navidad de alguna forma.

Cuando era pequeña, recordaba las enormes fiestas que sus padres celebraban con familiares, socios y amigos cercanos. La comida, los juegos y los dulces eran lo que sus hermanos y ella preferían al no saber sobre el mundo adulto y la importancia que existía en cada halago. Sólo se servían en un plato todo aquello que deseaban y huían bajo alguna mesa, charlando con las bocas llenas, dejando a un lado sus modales.

Aún al crecer no le interesó la búsqueda de lo ostentoso, así que prefería la compañía inocente de los niños, esos que no eran exigentes a la hora de elegir amistades. Y, en una ocasión, alguien la encontró en su escondite y prometió guardar el secreto.

Pero jamás habría algo tan sofisticado en su nueva casa, menos bajo la situación donde a penas tenían lo justo para llegar a fin de mes, y aquello poco que sobraba o las propinas dejadas era ahorrado por si alguien se enfermaba —generalmente ella, pues su hijo no era enfermizo— y para el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, que sería en poco más de un mes.

Sin dinero ni tiempo libre, qué caprichosa sonaba por aferrarse a algo que seguramente él ni siquiera recordaría cuando fuera mayor. Era consciente de ello, pero esos ojos le movían a hacerlo.

Inuyasha era un bebé tímido que prefería la compañía de su madre que la de otros niños. No se trataba de alguien débil y de bajo temperamento, sino todo lo contrario; era sólo que se le dificultaba el confiar en las personas, además de que cargaba con un aire melancólico en su mirada, inapropiado para alguien de su edad.

«Pobrecito» era la palabra que más escuchaba cuando se referían a él, aunque la gente se disculpaba inmediatamente por su atrevimiento.

«Qué triste. Su padre murió justo el día que nació.»

«Qué difícil situación.»

«Pobre niño...»

La lástima era algo que ella comenzó a detestar a pesar de que antes la practicaba mucho. La separó de la benevolencia y se juró jamás usarla como una ventaja. Ni siquiera con su familia, la gente rica que dejó por decisión propia. Nuevamente sonaba como una acción precipitada o estúpida, pero el quedarse en la casa que habitó desde su nacimiento, con la gente con la que vivió desde siempre, se volvió insoportable.

Sí, tuvo una aventura con un hombre casado y fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para enamorarse y quedar embarazada. Sabía que a los ojos de sus padres era un fracaso, y hasta sus hermanos la juzgaban por rechazar un matrimonio que le sería conveniente para limpiar su imagen.

Ellos jamás entenderían sobre las cosas que surgían aunque no lo pidieras, lo insoportable que resultaba el forzarte a hacer lo contrario a lo que deseabas. No le sorprendía viniendo de la gente que pedía el que diera en adopción a su hijo, un bebé casi recién nacido, porque de otro modo el hijo de los Setsuna no se casaría con ella. Cuando sus rostros parecieron ajenos a ella, supo que tenía que irse por más doloroso que resultara.

De ninguna forma abandonaría al niño que se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho cuando estaba asustado o buscaba un abrazo cuando le recogía en la guardería.

Habló con su jefe y, por fortuna, no tuvo que darle demasiadas explicaciones para que le adelantara su bono navideño. Izayoi era una trabajadora que siempre daba lo mejor y jamás se quejaba, así que su primera petición fue escuchada claramente. Realmente no fue mucho, pero tenía lo suficiente para lo que quería.

Inuyasha la observó con curiosidad todo el proceso, sentado en el piso, con los juguetes olvidados. Los nervios de Izayoi —ese dolor de estómago que le quitó el apetito, las piernas que querían correr en cualquier momento— sólo se fueron al terminar de instalar su «regalo». Porque, cuando lo conectó, supo que había acertado.

El árbol y otros adornos salieron sobrando. En una de las paredes de la sala, luces de diferentes colores destellaban como estrellas, reflejándose en la piel de la mujer y su hijo, cuyos ojos dorados estaban bien abiertos, al igual que su boca. Después de que la sorpresa pasara, los aplausos llegaron junto a los saltos de las piernas regordetas.

Inmediatamente, Izayoi sintió que las lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos. Sonriendo, bailoteando, siendo feliz… Así era como lo que quería ver esa noche, el día de mañana y siempre.

— _¡Mama!_ —el gritito del niño le llamó cuando terminó de pedir su mayor deseo—: _¡Vidá!_

Sólo tras pensarlo detenidamente comprendió que lo que trataba de decirle era «Navidad». Sin embargo, Izayoi se aferró también a la palabra más parecida, llenándola de significado. Se inclinó para cargarlo entre sus brazos y besar una de las grandes mejillas, a lo que Inuyasha respondió soltando una carcajada aguda y devolviéndole el gesto.

La «vida» era un regalo que no todos podían ni estaban dispuestos a dar. Izayoi se la otorgó sin pensárselo dos veces —siempre supo que se trató de la mejor decisión— y él se la estaba dando de regreso con cada gesto que le dedicaba, con cada respiración. Inuyasha le quitó las vendas de los ojos para mostrarle un mundo lleno de colores, luces y sombras; le enseñó a ser fuerte, valiente y esforzarse. Lo que era dejar el papel de ser protegido por querer proteger.

Por eso, si estaba a su lado, no existía otra cosa que deseara.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS/DATOS:**_

 _-A diferencia del Occidente, en Japón se celebra más el 25 de diciembre, pero decidí ponerlo como 24 por más familiaridad a la fecha._

 _-Un gran porcentaje de la población "pobre" en ese país son madres solteras e hijos._

* * *

 _No soy alguien que festeje estas fiestas (jamás lo he sido). Diciembre es un mes con sentimientos sobrecargados, como la melancolía, nostalgia y esas cosas que te hacen pensar mucho. Tal vez sea el clima, el saber que un año más se acaba… No sé, simplemente se me ocurrió escribir esto de repente y lo hice._

 _Sólo les diré: ¡Agradézcanle apropiadamente a sus madres!_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
